The Affair Of The Year
by XMrsCullenXx
Summary: Bella is with jacob who hates edward who meets bella who falls in love with edward who starts an affair with bella
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight L or any of the songs in this Fic.

**Cause im to sexy in this club**

**To sexy in this club**

**So sexy it hurts **

**If you fell sexy in this club**

**Go ahead and toast it up, and**

**Get down, and get sexy right now!**

**Get sexy right now**

**Get sexy right now**

**Get sexy right now**

**As the song ended i gave a smile and a wink then walked of the stage in to the dressing rooms where one of my best friends Rosalie Hale was waiting.**

**Before I we go any further let me introduce myself, My name is Bella Swan I'm Currently in a relationship with my boyfriend of 3 years Jacob Black he owns ,the infamous strip club Twilight were I am working I don't see the point in me working as I have plenty of money that my dad left me when he passed away but Jacob insists that the club would be nothing without me hmmm yeah whatever well that's it really lets get back to the story.**

" **Wow Bella that was amazing you looked sooo hot" exclaimed Rosalie as soon as I got in to the dressing room.**

"**Thanks hun it wasn't a bad crowd tonight no sleazy dirty men just the hot business men" me and Rose giggled.**

**All the other dancers then started filing in to the dressing room chatting away about the show while they all changed, I quickly changed in to a pair of skinny True Religions my white knitted UGGS and a white chunky knit cardigan grabbed my keys and left with Rose.**

**Just as me and Rose were about to get in to my jet black Bugatti Veyron when Jacob came out the stage door.**

"**Bella I need to talk to you for a minuet" said Jacob as he walked towards me**

"**Yeah sure no problem, I'll be right back Rose" I said as I walked towards Jacob Rose nodded her head and got in my car.**

"**Is everything ok"**

"**yeah everything is fine I just wanted to tell you that I just got a call from Cullen Records and they want to see me about a deal with some of the dancers and singers here"**

"**Oh ok yeah that's cool but I thought you and the Cullens hated each other"**

"**Yeah were not on the best of terms but when it comes to business I'm sure we can try and be nice for a little bit"**

"**ok as long as you don't try and sell me to anyone its all good"**

"**If it means good business then I would you no we will do anything for this place"**

"**yeah but you would never actually do it tho would you"**

"**Like I said Bella if he wanted you then you would go with him"**

"**But…."**

"**No buts Bella we have discussed this now my flight is leaving at 5am and I wont be back for a couple of days ok"**

"**Hmmpphh Fine see you soon Love you"**

"**You to babe cya"**

**With that Jacob got in his car and drove off as I walked back to my car and got in.**

"**Everything ok?" asked Rose**

**I put my head on the steering wheel and let out a sigh.**

" **yeah Jacobs off on a business trip to Cullen Records"**

"**Whats so bad about that"**

"**Well he said there looking for dancers and singers from the club and I said don't sell me and he said if he had to he would and he wasn't joking either"**

"**WHAT he wouldn't do that would he I mean you're his girlfriend he wouldn't do that to you"**

"**Yeah but you don't know him" I whispered but she heard me**

"**What do you mean I don't know him"**

**Shocked that she heard me I replied "Don't worry forget I said anything" I started up the car and was about to drive off when Rose took the keys out the ignition.**

"**No you will tell me what you mean right now"**

"**look it's nothing really I no he doesn't mean it he loves me really he just….."**

"**He what Bella, what does he do to you"**

"**Nothing he just….when he gets drunk he….. He hits me, but he's only done it a couple of times and only when he's drunk he doesn't no what he's doing he just gets angry sometimes and I suppose it's mainly my fault if I didn't annoy him then he wouldn't do it I'v only got myself to blame"**

**Rose just sat there starring at me with her mouth open**

"**HE HITS YOU AND YOUR GOING TO SIT THERE AND TAKE IT WHAT THE FUCK BELLA I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE LIKE THAT, AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO ME DURING HIGH SCHOOL WE MADE A PACK THAT WE WOULD NEVER LET A MAN CONTROL OR TREAT US LIKE THAT" Screamed Rose**

"**I no Rose im sorry I…..I ..I just don't know what to do he used to be soo nice and now he's just changed I mean….I don't know" my bdy wa then taken over buy my sobs.**

"**Hey hey come on its ok we will sort this out but you need to get rid of him bella hes no good for you".**

" **Thanks Rose yeah I no I do and I will I just need a bit of time let me talk to him see if I can get him back to his usual self"**

**Well what do u all think plz plz leave me a review telling me wat u think and where u want the story to go and I there is anything I can do to improve it so far.**

**Loves**

**XxXNaomiXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this fic unfortunately ****J**** of course the great Stephanie Meyer Does.**

EDPOV

My name is Edward Cullen and I am the co-owner of Cullen Records along

with my brother Emmet we are New York's Most eligible Bachelors, My parents are retired and Live in Chicago And My sister Alice is happily married to her child hood sweetheart Jasper Hale who is the brother of Rosalie Hale who has an on off relationship with Emmet they are both just far to stubborn to admit they are perfect for each other, me on the other hand doesn't do relationships I go with the flow couple of girlfriends none lasted more than a couple of weeks . Ok now on with the story.

"Emmet can you please stop playing on that stupid game and come over here so we can prepare for the arrival of Jacob Back" Asked Edward while going through paperwork.

"Yeah ok…WHAT….did you just say Jacob Black" exclaimed Emmet Dropping the control to his video game.

"Yes Emmet Jacob Black that Strip Club he owns is going to make us millions" said Edward with pound signs in his eyes

"Ok hold on hold on how is a club full of skanky sluts taking there clothes of going to make us millions" asked Emmet looking disgusted

"Ok Emmet yes most of the girls are pretty skanky but Jacob is willing to sell us his pretty little girlfriend and from the pictures I have seen of her she is HOT and a pretty good singer to from what I have bin told"

"So what do we want with all the other girls"

"Hey we are going to need some eye candy for the music videos"

"True" smiled Emmet

JPOV

Wow Bella looked really upset but she knows business is business, Cullen would have a field day when he sees the videos I have of Bella, her talent is exactly what Cullen Records is looking for she will be amazing everybody will love her as long as they remember that she is mine and only mine we wont have a problem. I pulled up in front Of Cullen Records and made my way to the front desk where the receptionist Tanya was sitting behind her desk with her amazing cleavage popping out of her shirt ok I no I shouldn't be thinking about her like that as I have Bella but when im a way on business I have to have some fun. I reached the front desk and Tanya looked up

"Mr Black its so nice to see you again" smiled Tanya

"You to Tanya im here to see Edward is he around"

"Yeah he has bin expecting you he should be down to meet you any minuet now"

"Ok well are you busy later" Jacob asked with a wink

"Umm no im not why do you have something in mind"

"Meet me at my hotel room at 7 and you will find out"

"Ok see you then"

Just as we finished are conversation Edward came out of the elevator

"Jacob its good to see you again we are having the meeting in the new office on the 8th floor would you like to follow me" said Edward with fake enthusiasm in his voice.

"Edward yes its good to see you to that's great lead the way" answered Jacob with the same a mount of enthusiasm as Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything in this story**

BPOV

Jacob had been gone nearly a day now I'm getting pretty used to being at home without him he's always away Rose says he plays away and to be honest it really wouldn't surprise me if he was I stopped being number 1 in his life when he brought the club that was 4 months after we got together, how we have lasted I will never no, I wonder who he will be spending the next couple of days with this time Jessica, Lauren or maybe Tanya she worked for Cullen Records and from what I have heard the biggest slut that New York has,

"Bella do you want to eat in or do you fancy going out to dinner" asked Rosalie Sticking her head out from the kitchen.

"Umm how about we order Chinese and a bunch of DVDs and have a girl night we haven't had one in ages"

"Yeah sure I will call them now"

"Ok well I will have my usual, I'm going to have a quick shower"

Rose didn't answer she was already on the phone with the takeout place I laughed to myself that girl loved to eat where she put it all I will never no. Stepping in to the nice hot shower I let the water sooth my muscles and let my mind wonder to Jake why am I still with him he doesn't treat me like a real boyfriend should he plays away every time he goes to New York or LA wherever he goes when he does business with other companies, ok I need to stop thinking about this it will only bring me down and I want to enjoy myself while he is away, I quickly washed my hair and shaved my legs I turned off the water and wrapped a big fluffy towel around my body and dried myself off, I changed in to a apple green Juicy Couture Tracksuit. By the time I got back down stairs the Chinese had arrived and Rose was putting in the DVD,

" What film are we watching?" I asked.

" Devil Wears Prada, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's great, just give me the food I'm starving" Rose Laughed and handed me my food,

"Mmmmmm Sooo good I love Chinese take out" I moaned after taking a bite out of my meal.

"I no it's the best ever" Replied Rose

And the night went on till we both fell asleep.

JPOV

Downtown New York was Known for its amazing hotels and I was lucky enough to own a penthouse right above the Ritz Calton Hotel, it was a present for Bella's 21st birthday from her father just before he died.

All I can say is thank you for the penthouse that I consider a second home as Bella doesn't really like to come her that often.

James the head of concierge greeted me and took my bags to the penthouse he was gratefully a huge ass kisser and never questioned or told anybody about Tanya thank goodness.

Once I was in the comfort of the pent house I took off my Armani suit jacket and tie and relaxed on the sofa thinking back to the successful meeting I had just had with Edward and Emmet Cullen they absolutely loved the videos and pictures of Bella and also they liked a couple of the other girls I had at the club so all in all it was a success.

My train of thought was interrupted by a pair of silver stilettos appearing in the doorway followed by a tanned toned thigh, pushing myself off the sofa I bent down kneeling in front of the leg and placing sweet chaste kisses along the exposed skin.

Her Laughter turned me on as she told me to return to the coach I did as I was told, she emerged in the doorway to reveal a black baby doll that complemented her body perfectly, sauntering over to me and straddled my lap.

Hands roaming her side playing with the flimsy baby doll as she squirmed slightly.

Her baby doll was soon removed as she slowly undid the zipper on my pants, her perky boobs in my face as I took her soft nipple in my mouth causing her to moan and arch her back

Seconds later my pants were around my ankles and her delicate fingers were caressing me, tracing patterns of torture.

"God Tanya you have no idea how much I want you right now" my voice was slow as I gasped under her touch.

"Jaky baby I want you right now" her voice was pleading as she perched herself on to my throbbing member and slowly slid down.

Our pace quickened as we bounced on the coach, thrusting in and out of her until we both reached our peeks and collapsed on the coach.

"That was amazing" Giggled Tanya

"Oh yeah"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters in this story :(**

Bella POV

It had bin nearly 2 weeks since Jacob had left for New York and he was

coming home to LA today he told me not to meet him at the airport as he

wanted to meet me at the club with all the other girls.

"I wounder how the meeting went?" Asked Rose

"I dont no he sounded happy on the phone so it couldnt of bin that bad" I

replied. Rose smirked at me just as Jacob walked through the door, i ran up to

him and kised him he kissed me back but not with as much passion as he

normally did, i let it go and followed him to where all the other girls were

seated.

"Ok ladies as you all know i recently went to New York for a meeting with Edward and Emmet Cullen owners of Cullen Records and they are looking for a few girs to have in there music videos for other artists on there lable and they have chosen a hand full of you, the lucky ladies we will be saying good bye to are; Crystel, Ashley, Sapphire,Amy and Bella"

Jake was rambling on about his little trip and then started calling out names of

the girls who were going to be leaving and thankfully it was all the girls who i

hated i was really happy till he called the last name out which was Bella as in

me, omg how could he do this to me, i never actually thought he would it i

mean he said he loved me well that just shows how much really doesnt it. I

was sudedenly snapped out of my train of thought when jake came up to me.

"Bella did you hear me" Asked Jake.

"Yeah i heard you, how could you" i all but screamed at him.

"Bella we talked about this"

" Yeah i never actually thought you would do it"

"Come on Bella they loved you they thought you were amazing this could make you, your carerr it will do wounders for your dancing"

"Jake i dont want to be a dancer i want to be a singer and you know that"

All the other girls had dissapered by now leaving just me Jake and Rose behind who was eyeing jake.

"Come on Bella this is a great oppertunity please consider it"

"What about my friends Jacob what about Rose" I was close to tears at this point.

"Im sure Rosalie will be allowed to visit and you will amake new friends your not the only girl from here going you no"

"Oh yeah coz those girls are great all they are usefull for is taking off there clothes not exactly brain surgery is it, i hate those girls and you no it,but i guss i dont reallt have a choice in the matter do i?"

Jake just looked at me and smiled "No you dont but dont worry i have made sure you will be looked afyter and Edward agreeded with and he has offered to let you stay with him while you are there"

"Fine whatever when do i leave?"

"In 2 days"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys really sorry about the lack of updates I have bin really busy with my 18th birthday work and finishing college I will try and update as soon as possible, I would love to thank all 5 of my reviewers for doing so it may not be a lot but to no that you took time out to do so means a lot to me so thank you very much to the following:

Twilightfan 108

Twilight-vamp-sis

Ballerbabbi44

RiRichan012

Thanks soooo much guys really appreciate it. I promise to update as soon as possible, if anybody does have any ideas they would like to share with me please feel free to message me.

Thanks Guys

Hugs and kisses

Naomi

xoxoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys really sorry about the long wait things have been mega crazy recently, but thanks for waiting and here is the next chaptar... Enjoy :) xx**

BPOV

The next 2 days flew by and before i knew it i was on the plane heading to New York, Rose said she would visit as soon as i got settled, i missed her already god i hated Jacob right now i just couldnt understand why he would do this, proberly just to get rid of me so he could bring his disgusting whores round, lost in my train of thought i was suddenly brought back to reality by the captain announcing over the tannoy that we had landed Wow that was a quick flight.

Grabbing my luggage i headed for the exit where i was met buy a middle aged man wearing the uniform of what looked like a chauffer and holding a sign saying BELLA SWAN, i walked over the man and dropped my luggage.

"Hi i'm Bella Swan" i said holding my hand out.

"Bella Hi, im George Mr Cullans personal chauffer,and from now yours" he said while shaking my hand.

Wow i hav'nt even met this guy yet and already he had given me a chauffer. George took my luggage for me and walked me to the car, which was a greyish Rolls Royce one of my favourite cars, hmmm i thought to myself i think i mite like it hear after all, i got in the car and then we were on our way to the Cullen Mansion.

The car journey was going to take a good hour so i decided this was my time to try and get as much information as i could about my new "housemate".

"So George how long have you worked for Edward Cullen?"

"well um it has to be close to about 10 years now" he replied

"wow,.. so whats he like i mean i have never met this guy before anychance you can let me know what im walking in to"

He laughed before replying"He's not a bad guy Bella, maybe a bit arrogant but what man who is worth blillions of dollers is'nt, im sure you will get on well with him, but if you do have any problems then give me a call i have no problem putting him in his place, and whatever you do dont let him scare you he may be the owner of a huge company but belive me he is a real kin hearted man deep down"

"You sound like you know him really well?"

"well i worked for his father before he retired i have known Edward since he was 10, but only worked with him since he was 18, thats when he took over from his father"

Hmm 18 thats an awful young age to take over a huge company like that.

"Why 18 i mean thats real young to take over a huge company?"i asked getting really curiouse.

" Well Mr Cullen or Carlise as he is known to his friends and family was a workaholic of course he loved his family but his company which he built from scratch was like his 4th child that he never had, after a couple of years it started taking its toll on Carlise and he had a huge heart attack he barley lived he is very lucky to be alive, but after that he realised after much input from his wife Esme that he could no longer keep it up, so he decided to hand over the comapny to his 2 sons Edward being the oldest and Emmett, the 2 of them are now co-owners of Cullen Record's"

Wow George knew everything about this family.

"Oh yeah there is also the 3rd child Alice she is the youngest, she is working on her own fashion line at the moment Carlise expects big things from her" he added

"Well thats what you call a family, and you say they are all nice people" i asked still abit nervouse.

"Oh yeah Bella belive me for people that rich, they are the nicest people you will ever meet its hard to belive it sometimes.. Oh and hear we are Cullen Manor"

Looking out the window of the car i was amazed at what i saw, the huge mansion was amazing it was cream in colour with redish roofs just like a tuscan villa, i had never seen anything like it(_pic on my profile)_.I got out of the car as George got my luggage out the boot, i turned around to face the house when we were greeted by a tall man with tanned skin he looked like a servent or something.

"Ahh Quil this is Bella, Bella this is Quil Edward's Guest" George introduced us.

"Bella Hi my name is Quil i am Mr Cullen's Personal butler so anything you need just let me no" said Quil he took my luggage of George "Thanks George, we can take it from here"

"Thanks Quil i better be off otherwise i will be late picking Mr Cullen up from the office, see you Bella remember call me if you need me i left my number on a card in your room"

"Thanks George see you again soon bye" i replyed as he got in the car and drove off, i turned to Quil.

"So Bella lets get you set up in your room, Mr Cullen will be home shortley" said Quil as we walked towards the huge house.

As we walked through the house i was in awe i mean my house back home was pretty big but not this big, the interior was very modern and clean, it must take forever to clean this place.

"And here is your room Bella"

Quil snapped me out of my thoughts when we entered my room, it was amazing, the walls were a soft shade of pink with a cream plush carpet, the huge king size four poster bed was situated in the middle of the room, to the let was a door to the huge ensuite bathroom and to the right was what looked like a walk in closet, it was like this room was made for me i couldnt belive it.

"Wow this is amazing" i said

"Im glad you like it, Miss Cullen designed it herself as soon as he found out you where coming, ok well i will let you get settled, like i said Mr Cullen will be home soon, so i will see you soon Bella, remember if you need anything i am just a phone call away" he said pointing to the hand set on the bedside table.

"Ok Quil thanks very much"

"No problem"

Quil walked out the door and shut it behind him, i lay on my bed for a couple of minuets befpre i decided to unpack all my stuff in to my new room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go guys here is the next chapter :) xx**

EPOV

Finally after a very long day at the office it was finally time to go home for the weekend, and of course i was to meet Bella Swan, thinking about all the things that Black had said about her she was'nt really anything special apart from her voice and dancing skills, oh well we shall see what i have to work with when i get home im sure it's nothing that Alice cant out of the office building i was met by my chauffer George.

"Mr Cullen good day at the office sir?"

"George it was a very long day to say the least, im very much looking forward to going home." i replied

George opened the car door for me as i stepped in to the car, my Rolls Royce not my favourite car but my father thinks it looks proffesional so who am i to argue with him.

"So George has Bella arrived yet? i asked.

"yes Mr Cullen i have just come from dropping her off at the house i left her with Quil, he was showing her to her room as i left."

"good im glad she is being taken care off" i replied with a smile.

Finally i arrived home.

"Thank you George.. i wont be needing you this weekend so feel free to have till Monday morning off, anywhere me and Bella want to go i will drive myself"

"Why thank you Mr Cullen, i will see you bright and early Monday morning, enjoy your weekend sir."

I waved goodbye to George and was instantly greeted by Quil my personal butler.

"Good afternoon Mr Cullen sir, i trust you had a good day at the office"

"Yes Quil i did thank you, anything i need to know?"

"Umm yes sir your mother called she wants you to call her back asap"

"Ok anything else?"

"Yes sir Bella has arrived safely, she is currently in her room unpacking"

"Thank you Quil, tell the staff dinner will not be required tonight, i think as it is Bellas first night here i will take her out for dinner tonight."

"Ok sir, do you need the car"

"No thank you Quil i will drive myself tonight"

"Ok sir anything else you need from me"

"No thank you i will call you if i need something, Thank you"

Quil left me as i walked to my room, i decided to drop in on Bella before changing, i arrived at Bella's door i knocked and after a few seconds heard a soft 'come in', i enterd the room as was met with the most breathtaking girl i had ever seen before, she had long mahogany hair, beautiful brown come to bed eyes that you could just drown in, and the most amazing figure.

"Hi, you must be Bella, im Edward" i introduced myself to her

"Edward Hi, yeah im Bella,Isabella but please call me Bella" she smiled at me whilst shaking my hand,her smile made me go weak at the knees,Woah what am i thinking i have only just met this girl i cant be thinking about her like that.

"Well Bella i just thought i would let you no as this is your first night here i was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight, i was thinking of going to Bella Italia it's one of my favourite resturants and i thought it would give us a chance to get to no eachother."

"Ummm yeah sounds good, thats strange thats my favourite resturante too, im sure you can guss why" she smiled

"Oh great, yeah i kind of gussed, well how about we meet down stairs in the lobby in about an hour is that ok"

"Yeah thats great i will see you in an hour"

"Ok cool, well it was nice meeting you Bella i will see you in a bit" i replyed walking out of her room and closed her door, as i was walking down the corridore to my room i could'nt get the image of he out of my head she was beautiful, she was better than Black gave her credit for, i looked at my watch i had exactly an gour before we left so i decided to just sit and relax for a couple of minuets before i got ready to go out.

**Ok guys what do you think please R&R and let me no what you think. Thanks guys xx**


End file.
